weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrics:Angry White Boy Polka
Lyrics: RESORT (Papa Roach) Cut my life into pieces This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing Don't give a... if I cut my arm bleeding This is my last resort 'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losing my sight, losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Nothing's alright, nothing is fine I'm running and a-crying SUEY! (System Of A Down) Wake up! (Wake up) Grab a brush and put a little make-up Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup (Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup) Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? Here you go create another fable You wanted to Grab a brush and put a little makeup You wanted to Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup You wanted to Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? You wanted to I don't think you trust In my self-righteous suicide I cry when angels deserve to die, die, die D-d-die die die die die Hey! FREE (The Vines) I'm gonna get free I'm gonna get free I'm gonna get free Ride into the sun She never loved me She never loved me She never loved me Why should anyone? (Come here, come here, come here) I'll take your photo for ya (Come here, come here, come here) Drive you around the corner (Come here, come here, come here) You know you really oughta (Come here, come here, come here) Move out to California* TO SAY I TOLD YOU SO (The Hives) Do what I want 'cause I can, if I don't because I wanna Be ignored by the stiff and the bored because I'm gonna Hate to say I told you so, alright Do believe I told you so Now it's all out and you knew 'Cause I wanted to IN LOVE WITH A GIRL (The White Stripes) Fell in love with a girl I fell in love at once and almost completely She's in love with the world But sometimes these feelings can be so misleading Can't think of anything to do Yeah, my left brain knows that all love is fleeting She's just looking for something new Yeah, I said it once before but it bears repeating, now NITE (The Strokes Last night She said "Oh baby, don't you feel so down When you turn me off When I feel left out" So I (what'd you do?) Well, I turned around (right around) "Oh, baby, gonna be alright" It was a great big lie (big old lie) 'Cause I left that night Yeah WITH THE SICKNESS (Disturbed) Ooh ah ah ah ah! Ooh ah ah ah ah! Get up Come on get down with the sickness Get up Come on get down with the sickness Get up Come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me Get up Come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness Get up! Come on get down with the sickness Madness is the gift that has been given to me OF FUNK (Rage Against The Machine) We're the renegades of funk, we're the renegades of funk We're the renegades of funk, we're the renegades of funk WAY (Limp Bizkit) This time I'm a let it all come out This time I'm a stand up and shout I'm a do things my way It's my way My way or the highway This time I'm a let it all come out This time I'm a stand up and shout I'm a do things my way It's my way ...or the highway (Staind) But I'm on the outside I'm looking in I can see through you See your true colors 'Cause inside you're ugly Ugly like me I can see through you See to the real you BAWITDABA (Kid Rock)] Bawitdaba da bang da dang diggy diggy Diggy said the boogie said up jump the boogie Bawitdaba da bang da dang diggy diggy Diggy said the boogie said up jump the boogie OF THE NATION (P.O.D.) We are, we are The youth of the nation We are, we are The youth of the nation We are, we are The youth of the nation We are the youth of the nation! Hey! REAL SLIM SHADY (Eminem) I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up Please stand up, please stand up I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating So won't the real Slim Shady please, please Please stand up Slim Shady won't you please stand up? (Stand up Shady)(Stand up) (Stand up Shady)(Stand up) (Stand up Shady) Shady won't you please stand up? Hey! Return to Angry White Boy Polka Angry white boy polka